Amelia
by Ladey Jezzabella
Summary: Amelia is a time traveller, who meets her true love for the first time, in circumstances not many of us would find ourselves in!


**Just something I wrote for my English Creative coursework, hope you enjoy!! ^^**

Time travel. It seems so easy in films, books, TV. The only thing easy about it is the fact that I won't have to worry about dying. Because I can't. I simply can't.

Not that I want to die, I mean, life is pretty good, what with it all being jumbled up in different orders so one minute I'm a six year old drinking fizzy pop, and the next I'm twenty two year old with six different reasons for the police to be after me and friends who I've never met before in my life.

But that's just how I seem to role.

I won't even begin to tell you how it happened. Hell, even I don't know. I haven't experienced it yet, I mean, well, because it hasn't happened to me.

Confused?

Yeah. Me too.

It's also a little embarrassing. When I do suddenly pop into a different time, my clothes don't like to come with me. It can be a little awkward landing in a random field, stark naked, confused, and with no idea where the hell you are.

When I first met Danny I was in that exact predicament.

My 17 year old self staggered up from the grass, scanning around for any signs of life. Then I shivered. It was definitely a summer evening, thank god, because landing in snow when you're butt naked is not pleasant. The breeze, however, was not exactly that warm, what with it getting dark, so I took to sprinting quickly to the edge of the field. The long, golden grass swayed in the slowly fading sunlight, my bare feet hitting the soft ground silently as I hid in the shelter of the trees.

Considering my options, I heard a happy, oblivious whistling, getting louder, and louder. I froze. Hiding behind the biggest of the Oak trees, I closed my eyes, hoping the person and the whistling would go, quickly.

There were footsteps, slow, and steady. Whoever it was seemed to be taking a leisurely stroll without a care in the world. I really thought I'd gotten away with not being seen, until my stomach decided to rumble, extremely loudly. _Damn._

The footsteps stopped abruptly. "Hello? Is anyone there? Carl, is that you?"

The voice sounded deep, definitely a man's voice, and I winced, trying to be as quiet as possible, but my stomach had other ideas, betraying me for the second time that evening.

"OK..? A very hungry squirrel maybe?" The man's voice joked. My eyes widened because he was walking around the Oak, towards me.

"No! Stop!" I finally cried out.

"Ah ha! So there is someone there!" He sounded triumphant.

"Please, don't come round!" I pleaded. "It's for your own good...I'm...I'm highly contagious!"

I heard a noise, something between a laugh and a snort. "Contagious?"

"Yeah, really badly contagious! You'll be dead in a few seconds!" I really was talking crap, but there was no way I was letting a random stranger see me naked. You would have thought I'd be used to it by now, but seriously, the time travel I could sort of handle, the nakedness, not so much.

"Oh really? So why aren't you dead then?" He retorted, amusement dripping from his words. He was teasing me. I cursed. The voice tutted. "That's quite foul language coming from a contagious, hungry squirrel," He said as he began coming closer. I moved around the tree, so we ended up circling it slowly.

"Look, if I tell you will you stop trying to find me?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"Promise?"

"I promise,"

"I need some clothes." I then heard him promptly burst into fits of laughter. My mood was not a happy one at this point. "I'm not joking!!" I cried in anguish, wishing he would just take me seriously. He seemed to sense this in my voice because he calmed his laughing down within a few moments.

"Right. OK. Well, I do have a shirt, you can have it if you really want,"

I shivered again. "Yes, I do,"

There was a sound of ruffling material, followed by footsteps. "Close your eyes!" I commanded. Another chuckle.

"OK, OK. They're closed,"

"No peeking!"

"I promise you, my eyes are closed,"

Now, considering I had no other choice, I crept around the tree, poking my head around the rough bark. And there he was. True to his word, his eyes were firmly shut. I was wary, yes, but struck down immediately by his appearance. He was tall. That was what I noticed first. Tall and broad shouldered, with light chestnut hair that sat haphazardly on his head, and features most guys would give their right leg for. He had a chiselled, worn look about his face, beautiful even without his eyes open. I couldn't quite tell if he was my age or older.

He held the shirt in front of him randomly, an amused smile on his lips. I wondered whether he was cold, only wearing a T-shirt now with dark jeans, but shrugged it off. I reached out, grabbed the blue and white checked shirt, and then quickly hid behind the tree again, blushing furiously. I fumbled with the material in my hands, my hands shaking, slipping it on quickly.

"You done yet?" He asked, though he didn't seem that impatient.

"Yes," I murmured nervously.

"Good, cuz I would really like to know how you ended up in a field without any clothes,"

I gulped. This was gonna be hard to explain. If I told him the truth, he would probably send me to a mental institution, or call the police. So...what to say...? I stepped from my hiding place sheepishly, and slowly, heart beating rather erratically when I met with his eyes.

Only then I really thought I was about to have serious heart failure. Not only were his eyes a glorious, amazing shade of green, but they seemed to just melt my insides to the point I thought I may just pass out. What was probably only moments for the rest of the world, seemed like fifty thousand summer days for me. And that's how I always felt when I looked in his eyes.

"Wow, you're..." The stranger seemed unsure what to say. In all fairness, I hadn't got a clue either. I just stood in front of him, twisting my ankles in anxiety. He rubbed the back of his neck, a small but obvious flush on his face. "Not what I expected,"

I tilted my head, taking much needed gulps of air before I responded. "Neither are you,"

Then there was silence. It wasn't awkward silence, more, confused silence. He seemed to be watching me carefully, his eyebrows both raised. I stared at him, wondering what he was going to do.

"You could take a picture, it would last longer," I finally managed, nervously scraping a copper curl from my face. He chuckled.

"I am just wondering how this walk could get any weirder. Should I expect a whole cult of naked people to come from the trees?"

He was teasing me again. I stared at him incredulously. "No! Look, it's a really long story..." My stomach rumbled in agitation. _FEED ME! _Was what it cried. I looked down for a moment. "And I am apparently hungry,"

"I figured. Tell you what, if I feed you, maybe you could tell me the long story?" He asked with a sly smile.

"Fine." I complied.

"I'm Danny, by the way. Danny Johnson," Danny held out his hand. I took it tentatively, his skin rough and worn in my smooth, small hand.

"Amelia Damon,"


End file.
